Till You Come Back To Me
by JeffnTrish4eva
Summary: Trish Stratus is dating Jay(Christian) but still has lingering feelings for Jeff Hardy. When she learns of Jeff's return she decideds to go for it, but will he have the same feelings in return?
1. Coming to Relizations

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!!  
  
Trish sighed as she watched the footage from RAW that night. Her and Jay's relationship was real and for someone reason she couldn't buy what she saw on the screen. The fact that they were dating was why she got put with Jay instead of Chris, so "it would look more real". Things had been going great between her and Jay until she started to hear the rumours of the one and only Jeff Hardy's return.  
  
"Your with Jay, Jeff probably doesn't even like you. You havn't seen him for months! Nothing's going to happen!" Trish told herself  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when Jay and Chris walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" Jay said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek Trish smiled, trying to get the guilty look off her face, she felt like she was cheating just thinking about Jeff.  
  
"So, you guys are coming to The Whiskey after to see me and Fozzy kick some ass right?"Chris asked clapping his hands together  
  
"I don't know...."Trish started  
  
"Of course we are! It's gonna be awesome!" Her boyfriend finished for her  
  
"Right on! It's gonna be completley packed tonight, and almost everyone's going. Besides, I know you guys wanna hear all of Fozzy's hit singles!" Chris shouted as he left the locker room. Trish and Jay could hear him singing L.O.V.E. Machine as he walked down the hall of the arena.  
  
"I'm not sure if I really wanna go, I'm pretty tired" Trish said quietly  
  
Jay frowned, "Come on, you know everyones going. We hardly ever get to all go out like this. Don't spoil it"  
  
"Excuse me? How would me not going spoil it?"Trish snapped "Sorry, I'm just really tired. I doubt I'd be much fun"  
  
"It's okay, but I just told Chris we were going. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. "I tried to say something but you never listen to me!" "Fine I'll go" she said tired of arguing  
  
"Good, maybe it'll put you in a better mood. I'm gonna go get something to eat, meet me by the parking lot door in half an hour" Jay said as he was leaving  
  
Trish looked down at the flyer for the Fozzy concert, the line on it read, "Could get more personal than you can imagine". She laughed at how cheesy it was. At that moment Trish's best friend Amy plopped down in the chair next to her.  
  
"I'm guessing your going to the show too huh?"  
  
Trish sighed, "I'm really not up for it"  
  
Amy looked at the unhappy face of her friend. "You havn't been up for anything for weeks, whats going on with you? Did something happen with Jay?"  
  
"No, no, it's not Jay. He's fine" Trish said shaking her head "It's me, I just don't feel the way I should about him"  
  
"What do you mean?"Amy asked  
  
"I've got feelings for someone else, and see..." Trish took a deep breath "My feelings for this other person are taking over me, I can't let it happen. Nothing's gonna happen with this guy, I can't let it ruin what me and Jay have."  
  
"Well, can you tell me who this mystery guy is?" Amy said raising an eyebrow  
  
Trish laughed, "He's definately a bit of a mystery, I just don't think I can tell anyone. It's just me getting all stupid over something that's never going to happen. Jay's a great guy and if I broke up with him over this it'd probably be a mistake."  
  
"Would it be a mistake though? You can't be leading him on like this" Amy said taking a sip of water  
  
"Am I leading him on? It's just that Jeff's been gone for such a long time now and who know's when he's coming back, I know there's all the rumours and stuff..."  
  
"Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy?"  
  
Trish covered her mouth realizing her slip up.  
  
"I should have known! Why didn't you tell me? Have you liked him since the whole angle between you two?" Amy asked excitedly  
  
Trish nodded.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe this. I knew you guys were friends but I didn't think you liked him!"  
  
"Amy! You can't tell anybody! If Jay found out he'd be heartbroken"  
  
"I won't, don't worry. But you obviously don't have the same feelings for Jay as you used to. I think you know what you have to do" Amy said stating what Trish knew  
  
"Yeah, I know. Break-up with him, I'll do it tonight."  
  
Amy laughed and started to walk out the door "Don't look so sad hun, the rumours are true. I'll see you at The Whiskey"  
  
~Oooh, and that's the end of Chapter One. Tell me what you guys think! Chapter Two they go to the Whiskey and Trish ends things with Jay. Plus, Trish gets Amy to tell her more about the rumours of Jeff coming back 


	2. One Bad Thing Leads To One Good Thing

Disclaimer-I still don't own anything!  
  
As Trish walked down the arena hallway pulling her trolly suitcase behind her she went through senario after senario of how Jay might react.  
  
"What am I gonna do if he doesn't wanna stay friends?" The thought almost made her sick.  
  
Trish turned the corner and saw her boyfriends smilling face.  
  
"Hey beautiful, feeling any better? Lemme get your bag for you" Jay said as he took her suitcase and held open the door for Trish.  
  
"I'm okay" She said trying to smile "Why does he have to be so sweet?"  
  
"That's good, I was kind of getting worried about you. It's gonna be a blast tonight. Chris said they'll preform for about 90 minutes then he's gonna come party with us." Jay said as he opened the back of the rental SUV and put their suitcases in.  
  
"Great" Trish thought "When am I suppose to break-up with him? If I do it now it'll totally spoil his night, but if I don't I'm going to be sitting and dwelling on it all night."  
  
Once they got in the car Jay began flipping with the radio until he had found a station he liked. Trish recognized the song right away, it was Same Ole' Situation by Motley Crue. She remembered the day that Jeff had asked her to help him dye his hair. That song came on the radio and the two of them just broke out in song singing it into a hairbrush and a hair dryer. That was one of the first times that Trish had seen the usually serious Jeff go crazy.  
  
"Trish? Have you heard a word I've said the last five minutes?" Jay said as he glannced over at her  
  
Trish frowned over her good memory being interuppted. "Uh...no, sorry hun. I've got a lot on my mind. What were you saying?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What were you thinking about, you had the cutest look on your face."  
  
Trish bit her lip, she knew she had to do it now. "Listen, I really don't want you to take this the wrong way. This has been in the back of my mind for a few weeks now." Trish took a long pause "I didn't really think I should do anything because everything's been going so great. But I just don't feel the way I should about us."  
  
Jay's face went pale, and his stomach sank. He knew what she was about to do. "Just save the sob story okay, you don't wanna be with me anymore. It's fine."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I just can't lead you on if I don't feel the same way. You're such a great guy, there's someone out there for you, it's just not me." Trish said, she couldn't even look at him now  
  
"I'm such a great guy? You don't want to lead me on? Save the bull shit Trish, I don't wanna hear it" Jay's harsh tone made Trish frozen to her seat.  
  
At that moment they pulled into a parking space at The Whiskey. Jay got out of the car and walked into the club before Trish had even taken off her seatbelt. As she watched him walk away she felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"He's just upset, he'll be okay with it later. You did the right thing" She thought to herself. Trish slowly got out of the car and fought back the tears. A bouncer waved her over to the back door and instructed her that there was 5 VIP tables for wrestlers only. He explained that as people entered the club they were told not to ask for autographs and for her not to give any. She tried to listen but all she could think about was how upset Jay was. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain everything, especially about how she wanted to stay friends.  
  
Trish walked through the club trying to find where Amy was. She quickly realized that the VIP tables were scattered all over the club. She saw where Jay was sitting right away. Seated at a corner table near the bar was Jay, Adam Copeland, Sean Morely, Chris Benoit, and Lance Storm.  
  
"Of course, all the Canadian boys" She muttered. They all looked at her as she walked by them.  
  
"Trish! Over here!"  
  
Trish looked in the direction of the voice that she knew was Amy. She spotted her along with Matt Hardy, and Shane Helms.  
  
"Hey guys." Trish said as she settled in next to Amy  
  
"I'm guessing you did it."Amy said  
  
"Did what? Why aren't you with Jay?" Shane questioned  
  
Matt and Shane looked at the two girls waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I'm might as well tell them too, they'd find out eventually anyways" Trish said looking at Amy for approval. "I broke up with Jay, and he's really upset. "  
  
Matt and Shane gave her identical sypathetic looks.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it. Why did you break up with him?" Matt asked  
  
Trish bit her lip. She knew Matt and Jay were really good friends, how is she suppose to say "I dumped Jay because I think I'm in love with your brother but he's not even here and probably won't care that I like him anyways."?  
  
"I have really strong feelings for someone else, and I just don't feel the same way I about Jay anymore." Trish said deciding that was the easiest way to explain it.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who's this someone else?" Shane asked, but was kicked by Amy under the table at the exact same time.  
  
"Well, you definately know him." Trish said as Chris walked out on stage.  
  
Everyone in the club went crazy as Chris worked the mic. Soon after Fozzy began to play.  
  
"Trish, let's go get something to drink." Amy said as she stood up from the table.  
  
Trish followed behind, she couldn't help but look at Jay as they walked to the bar. Adam tried to give her a smile, it was obvious Jay told the guys.  
  
"You know how I told you the rumours are true?" Amy asked  
  
"Yeah" Trish said while the bar-tender got their drinks  
  
"Jeff's been talking to J.R. for a few weeks now trying to find a good time to come back. So they decided he's gonna make his debut on RAW next week." Amy informed her.  
  
"You're joking! I knew they were talking but I didn't think they were making plans for his return" Trish had a huge smile on her face  
  
"I knew you'd like that. That's why I decided to play matchmaker, next week your gonna see me in full gear"Amy exclaimed  
  
Trish laughed. Knowing that Jeff was coming back next week made her happier than she's been in weeks.  
  
~that's chapter 2 guys! I hope you liked this one, gimme some more reviews! chapter 3 Trish is gonna try and stay friends with Jay, along with dealing with the whole locker room knowing about their break-up, and Jeff comes back! 


	3. The World Feels Right Again

Disclaimer- I unfortunetly don't own anything written about in this fiction  
  
After breaking up with Jay on Monday night Trish knew she wasn't going to have the greatest week. The house shows had been difficult, by thursday the whole locker room knew about their break-up. Having to go out infront of the crowd with Jay had been terrible. He would only talk to her if it had to do with the show. Even though Trish and Jay had broken up less than a week ago she had already had two date offers from Randy Orton and Sylvain Grenier. Trish was flattered but she knew it would only be a few days till Jeff came back.  
  
On Sunday morning Trish could already feel the butterflies forming in her stomach. Her and Amy had made plans that day to go out shopping. Since Jeff was going to be back tomorrow Amy figured that Trish needed something new.  
  
"Can you believe Jay still won't talk to me?"Trish asked as her and Amy strolled through the shopping center.  
  
"I didn't think he'd act so childish and tell all the guys. Anyways, we have way more important things to talk about, like you finding something hot to wear out with us tomorrow night"Amy said as she picked up a flowery top and held it infront of her.  
  
"Out with you guys tomorrow night? Since when?"Trish said smiling while inspecting a rack of clothes.  
  
"Well...you know, Matt's pretty excited about Jeff coming back too. So he thought after RAW tomorrow night; me, you, Matt, and Shane would all go out for dinner. Don't worry, I'll make sure you sit by Jeff!"  
  
The two divas laughed as they picked out shirts, dresses, and skirts for Trish to try on.  
  
"You have no idea how nervous I am."Trish said seriously  
  
"Hey! Don't be nervous! I know he already likes you, everythings going to be fine! Try this on."Amy said as she handed Trish a cute black strapless dress with a glittery pink horizontal stripe going around the top.  
  
"That's so cute."Trish said as she took the dress and walked off into a changing room.  
  
After trying on the dress Trish loved it and knew she had to wear it to dinner tomorrow night. Amy ended up making her buy shoes and sweater to complete Trish's outfit.  
  
The next day Trish got up extra early. She could hardly sleep the night before, all she could think about was Jeff. She hadn't even thought about what happened with Jay. Trish threw on a pair of jeans and a Toronto Maple Leafs hoodie to wear to the arena. Usually when doing TV events she'd get to the arena by 1pm, but today she was there an hour earlier.  
  
"Geez, why did I come so early? The only people here are crew members."Trish thought to herself as she headed to the Womens Locker room. Once she got there Trish noticed someone from the crew put a boom box in the locker room.  
  
"Awesome"Trish thought as she popped the Usher cd in.  
  
The up-beat music began to play while Trish slowly emptied the contents of her bag on to the floor in front of her.  
  
"What am I suppose to wear to the ring tonight?"She said to herself looking at her clothes  
  
"I dunno, you look pretty good in everything"  
  
Trish jumped, she saw a hand on her shoulder with painted black nails. She knew exactly who it was. Time slowed down for a second in her world, this was the moment she'd been waiting for for months.  
  
"Jeff! I'm so glad you're back!"Trish exclaimed as she jumped up and gave him a big hug. She let go and stood back. He looked so good to her, relaxed and happy. He had on a white toque, black jeans, and beige and white wife-beater.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too, I really missed it here." Jeff said smiling  
  
"You missed the womens locker room?" Trish joked  
  
The two of them laughed and sat down together on the floor.  
  
"So what's with all the clothes everywhere?"Jeff asked  
  
Trish blushed, "I have no idea what I'm gonna wear out there tonight. I don't even get to wrestle tonight just walk out with stupid Jay."  
  
"Stupid Jay?"  
  
"To make a long story short we broke up last week and he's not taking it too well"Trish said, angry with herself that she brought Jay up.  
  
"I see, too bad you couldn't tag with me or something."Jeff said putting his arm around Trish  
  
"I wish! It'd be a lot more fun than just going out and cheering like an idiot."  
  
"I don't think you look like an idiot out there...you look more like a psycho!"Jeff said laughing. "...and what's with all the weird hair pulling before you guys kiss?"  
  
Trish grinned at him, "It is weird eh? Definately worst kisses ever!"  
  
"Yeah eh?"Jeff said making fun of the Canadian side of Trish.  
  
The two joked around for an hour until more wrestlers started to show up. Trish felt like the happiest person in the world. She didn't care about her crappy week or the fact that she'd have to deal with Jay later that night, Jeff made her world feel complete.  
  
~that's chapter 3! Lots more Jeff and Trish in chapter 4! Jeff tells Matt how he feels about Trish..are you excited?? Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I love getting them! 


	4. Dinner and Arcade Games

Disclaimer-I don't own anything written about in this fiction....except the restraunt, i made it up...anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
  
After hanging out with Jeff that afternoon Trish was glowing for the rest of the day. Going out to the ring with Jay that night didn't even bring down Trish's good mood. Jay even noticed how happy she was, but he didn't bother asking why.  
  
It was 8:30pm and Jeff's big come back was shedualed for 8:45pm. He was suppose to interfer in Evolution's match that night and start a feud with Randy Orton. Trish and Amy were in the Womens Locker room, they had already changed and were ready to go out as soon as RAW was over.  
  
"Do I look okay?"Trish asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Stop worrying, you always look great"Amy said as she painted her nails a bright shade of purple.  
  
"What are you so nervous about anyways?"Stacy Keibler asked  
  
Trish and Amy gave each other a look. "Uhh...nothing. I just wanna look nice."Trish said  
  
"Oh"Stacy shrugged, "I thought you might be trying to get Jay back or something." Stacy then picked up her bag and said bye to Trish and Amy.  
  
"Why would she think that?"Trish asked  
  
"Maybe she likes him and she was worried that you guys might get back together."Amy suggested  
  
Trish laughed, "Oh god...so do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Matt said a friend told him about a really funky Italian place, the food's suppose to be incredible."  
  
About 90 minutes later Trish, Amy, Jeff, Matt, and Shane took a seat at Milan Arizona. It was suppose to be one of the hottest new eateries in Phoneix. As promised Amy made sure that Trish got a seat next to Jeff.  
  
The five superstars had a fantastic night. They ate and drank till 1am, Jeff and Trish even ended up sharing dessert.  
  
Once back at the hotel Amy, Matt, and Shane parted ways from Jeff and Trish.  
  
"I don't feel like going to bed yet."Jeff decided  
  
"Me either, tonights' been so much fun. Wanna do something?" Trish asked as the two sat down on a couch in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Sure, there's an arcade in this hotel isn't there?"  
  
"That's what I heard. Adam told me that him and Chris had this big PAC Man tournement today."Trish replied  
  
That's all it took. Trish and Jeff made their way to the arcade and played games till they ran out of change.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed doing stuff like this."Jeff started "I thought I'd be happier being at home with Beth and getting to work on my music. It was great for awhaile, but it got so boring and the same everyday."  
  
"I know what ya mean. I think that's what I like the best about the business, getting to move around all the time and see different people" Trish said  
  
Her and Jeff were sitting in the seats of the car racing game, neither of them wanting to leave.  
  
"So, do you mind if I ask what happened between you and Beth?"  
  
Jeff smiled and put his hand behind his head. "She changed a lot. She got way to caught up in what I do, I couldn't take it anymore. So I've been single for 7 months now. What happened with you and Jay? You didn't tell me earlier."  
  
Trish was not about to tell Jeff that she broke up with Jay because of her feelings for him. "He wasn't the right guy for me. It wouldn't have been fair to him."  
  
Jeff grabbed Trish's hand, "Don't get mad at me for this."He warned her. "When you guys first got together I knew he wasn't right for you."  
  
"Oh really Mr.Hardy?"Trish smiled "Who is right for me then?"  
  
Jeff gazed into Trish's eyes, he had the urge to kiss her. "It's gettin' late. I think we both need to get some sleep."  
  
Trish stood up, "Yeah, we still gotta work tomorrow don't we?"  
  
Jeff walked Trish to her room and the two said goodnight.  
  
Trish fell into bed that night feeling like she was in heaven. The whole night she had felt sparks between her and Jeff. It felt like things were starting to feel the way they should.  
  
Early the next morning Jeff and Matt loaded up the car and began the drive to the next city.  
  
"So what happened to you and Trish last night?"Matt asked as he turned the radio on.  
  
Jeff had a sleepy smile on his face, "We got bored so we went to the arcade, it was a lot of fun."  
  
"There was an arcade?"Matt asked sounding dissapointed.  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Yeah..."  
  
"I didn't realize you and Trish were so close."  
  
"Me either actually. I've only been back for a day but me and her kind of connected yesterday."Jeff said shutting his eyes  
  
"Do you like her or something?"Matt said as they drove down the desert highway  
  
"She's sweet."Jeff murmered as he slowly fell asleep  
  
~thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Next chapter Jeff and Trish hang out some more, and Trish tries to hook Stacy up with Jay 


	5. With You All The Time

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...for the 5th time!  
  
After the house show on Tuesday night the majority of the RAW brand had the next 3 days off, unless they were doing promotional work. Unfortunately for Trish, her and Jay were shedualed to do a photo shoot for RAW Magazine. Trish saw this as her chance to finally explain to Jay about how she wanted them to stay friends.  
  
For the most part, the shoot went well. Although getting the cold shoulder from Jay, Trish enjoyed it. The shoot took place in a funky store in New York City, so Trish and Jay had the chance to do some shopping.  
  
As the two browsed a huge wall of shoes, Trish felt this was the right moment to clear things up.  
  
"They've got some pretty cool stuff here huh? I can see why Amy liked this place so much, it's right up her alley."Trish said trying to break the ice.  
  
"Yeah...for sure."Jay said picking up a pair of boots.  
  
"Jay...I hate things being like this with you." Trish said moving so she could face him.  
  
Jay sat down in a chair intended for trying on shoes. "I don't like things the way they are either but I wanna be with you and you don't, so we're going to have to live with it."  
  
Trish frowned, she almost decided on leaving but she knew she had to get things worked out. "If you wanna be with me then why are you acting like you wish I would just disappear?  
  
Jay shrugged, "I told myself not to lose you as a friend but I just don't know what to do."Jay said looking up into Trish's eyes.  
  
"Come on, we were such good friends before breaking up, or even going out. I'm sick of not being able to talk to you. I just wanna be able to joke around and have fun like we used to."  
  
Jay looked at his ex-girlfriends upset face, he knew she was right. Deep down he even knew that he could get over her. "I do too."Jay said slowly.  
  
Trish smiled at him and let out a relieved sigh. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!"  
  
Jay laughed as he picked up a huge pink feathery hat and plopped it on Trish's head. "I really think you should buy this." He said trying to sound serious.  
  
Trish looked at herself in the mirror and burst out laughing. "Lets buy it and give it Chris, see what he does with it."  
  
Trish and Jay spent the rest of the afternoon going into store after store goofing around. Making up with Jay took an enormous weight off Trish's shoulders. Jay was too good of a friend for her to lose. She knew that even if she had never met Jeff it wouldn't have changed what happened between her and Jay. The only thing that worried her was the possibility of Jay trying to get her back.  
  
Friday night most of the RAW Superstars were already in the city for Saturdays house show. Amy wasn't going to be getting in till early morning so Trish decided to take advantage of the hotel swimming pool on her own.  
  
Trish had the pool virtually to herself.  
  
"Not much fun on your own."She said out loud.  
  
"No worries, I'm here now."  
  
Trish flipped around and saw Jeff standing comfortabley with his hands in the pockets of his baggy white pants.  
  
Trish flashed him a smile. "Just when I think I'm alone you show up."  
  
"Ahh, well ya know I really just came here to see if any hot girls were in the pool."Jeff said grinning  
  
Trish splashed him. "So you're just gonna stand there?"  
  
"No...I was planning on getting in if there was a hot girl swimming."Jeff said taking off his shirt and shoes.  
  
Trish couldn't help herself from starring at his body, but before she knew it Jeff had jumped in the pool.  
  
After a few hours of splashing around Jeff and Trish decided to go down to the hotel restraunt for a quiet bite to eat.  
  
"I've had a lot of fun with you this week."Jeff said taking a bite of his meal.  
  
"Me too. How come we never hung out like this before?"  
  
Jeff shook his head, "Kinda crazy isn't it? None the less, you're great." The more time Jeff had been spending with Trish lately, the more he didn't want to leave her.  
  
The next night Amy, Trish, Stacy, and Nora all sat in the womens locker room gossiping about the guys.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says but Dave Batista has the hottest bod in the business."Amy said matter of factly.  
  
"Way too muscular for me."Stacy said laughing  
  
Trish thought back to Monday night and what Amy had said about Stacy having a crush on Jay. "Alright Stace, who's got the hottest bod?"  
  
Stacy put her perfectly manicured finger to her lips. "I think it's a toss up between the French boys and Jay."  
  
"Oh, oui oui. The Frenchies know how to work it."Nora said laughing  
  
Trish wrinkled her nose. "I can see about the Frenchies, but Jay?"  
  
"I guess there's something about him." Stacy said looking embarassed.  
  
Trish wasn't the type of person to go out and ask someone something personal, but Amy was. "What, do you like him or something?"  
  
"Maybe...yeah."  
  
In Trish's mind, this was great to hear. She knew that she could get Jay totally over her by hooking him up with someone else, especially someone like Stacy.  
  
~I hope you guys liked this chapter, as you can tell stuff is happening slowly! I promise something happens with Jeff and Trish next chapter..but it might make someone else mad. Anyways, keep giving me the reviews! I love gettin' em! 


	6. Not a Date Date

Disclaimer-I don't own anything...blah blah blah  
  
After fixing up things with Jay earlier that week, Trish was pumped to do RAW. She felt that now there wasn't any tension between them so she could come out with her best performance in weeks.  
  
As she was getting ready for the show Jeff Hardy popped his head around the door of the Women's locker room.  
  
"All clear?"He asked while covering his eyes.  
  
Trish laughed and motioned for him to come in. "I'm sure it wouldn't be anything you havn't seen before."  
  
"Oh...probably not. I just came in to see if you wanted to do something after the show tonight?"Jeff asked casually  
  
"Yeah, for sure. What have ya got in mind?"  
  
"Well...we could go bowling, or to a late movie, or whatever. I just don't wanna go back to the hotel right after the show."Jeff said streching his arms over his head.  
  
"Me either...um...lets go glow bowling."Trish suggested to him  
  
"Glow bowling? Like where everything glows?"  
  
Trish nodded.  
  
"Alright Stratus, I'll find you after the show."Jeff said as he left the room.  
  
"Oh my God...did he just ask me out?"Trish thought to herself after he left. Trish contemplated the thought for a few minutes till Amy walked in.  
  
"Something just happened but I don't know if I got asked out or just asked out."Trish said quickly.  
  
Amy had a blank look on her face. "What? I don't get it, what's the difference?"  
  
"Ok, I'll go slow. Jeff just came in here and asked me if I wanted to go do something after the show tonight."  
  
"Alright..."Amy said nodding  
  
"But I don't know if he means like a date or just as friends or...I just don't know. Oh God, what am I gonna wear?"Trish said starting to panic  
  
"It's okay! Just chill for a sec!"Amy said sitting down infront of Trish. "I know Jeff pretty well, and he doesn't usually ask just one person to do something with him...well, a girl anyway."  
  
"So you think he asked me on a date?"Trish questioned  
  
Amy thought for a moment, "I think he asked you out but he doesn't want you to think he asked you out. It's a not a date date."  
  
"Hmm...that actually makes sense."Trish said as she began trying different things with her hair.  
  
"I kind of think he's testing you out to see how you feel about him. Don't say he doesn't like you either, he's been looking at you different lately. Trust me, Jeff only does stuff like this if he likes someone. I told you he would come around."Amy said watching Trish  
  
Trish and Amy began going over outfit and hair ideas for the not a date date. Since it was bowling Trish decided on wearing a pair of dark low rise jeans, a white tank top, with a white and pink Puma sweater.  
  
"You look perfect! Hot but not like you're trying to look hot."Amy said excitedly  
  
"Thanks so much hun! I'll come to your room as soon as I get back and give you all the details!"Trish said with a huge smile  
  
The friends hugged and Trish left the locker room to go find Jeff. She had barely gotten half way down the hall when she ran into Jay.  
  
"Hey! Where you going?"He asked  
  
"Just to get something to eat."Trish lied, even though her and Jay had worked things out she was afraid of how he would react if he knew she liked Jeff.  
  
"Oh, well me, Adam, and Chris are all going out in a bit. Wanna come?"  
  
"Oh...um...I actually already have plans. Next time though, okay?"Trish said wanting to get out of the situation.  
  
Jay looked slightly dissapointed. "Yeah, it's fine. Have a good night."  
  
"You too."Trish said as he walked away  
  
Trish soon found Jeff, and the two made their way to the Paradise Lane bowling alley.  
  
They had bowled five sets and to Trish's suprise Jeff was a great bowler. Trish on the other hand wasn't doing too well.  
  
"Come on! Let me help you!"Jeff pleaded  
  
Trish laughed, "Alright, alright. Show me how it's done."  
  
Jeff stood behind her and showed her how to properly throw the ball. It was obvious to anyone around that they were enjoying themselfs.  
  
"Okay, go for it."Jeff instructed  
  
Trish rolled the ball and eagerly waited to see it hit the pins, she ended up getting a strike.  
  
"How good am I?"She said excitedly  
  
Jeff put his arms around Trish's waist. "You're incredible."He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?"  
  
Their moment was interuppted by Jay, Adam, and Chris.  
  
"So this was why you couldn't come out with us Trish!"Chris said patting Jeff on the back.  
  
Trish nervously laughed and looked at Jay. He looked devastated, he definately did not expect to see that.  
  
Thankfully the guys ended up with a lane on the other side of the bowling alley.  
  
"Sorry about that."Trish said shyly.  
  
"No problem. Let's finish the game."Jeff said smiling  
  
Even with Jeff's help, Trish still lost horribly. But she didn't care, she was having too good of a time.  
  
After Trish and Jeff returned their shoes they ordered themselfs pizza and took a seat in the back of the concession area.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't come back and beat me."Jeff said jokingly  
  
"I know, I almost thought I had you!"Trish said laughing and putting her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
He put his arm around her. "I'm really glad you came tonight, there's no one else I'd wanna be with."  
  
Trish felt her whole body turning to jelly, she'd been waiting to hear those words. She could see Jay watching them from his lane but it didn't matter at the moment. Trish knew she was sitting with the man she was suppose to be with.  
  
I really hope you guys liked this one! thanks for the reviews once again! give me some ideas if you have any! Next chapter's going to include a very akward double date 


	7. Making Plans

Disclaimer- I own nothing : )  
  
After Trish and Jeff's bowling date, Trish went almost straight to Amy's hotel room to fill her in on all the details.  
  
"Before I hear anything we're ordering Sundae's from room service or I'm gonna die."Amy said picking up the phone.  
  
Trish propped herself up on Amy's bed using two huge pillows, she couldn't get the smile off her face. "Maybe I'm in love..."She said dreamily. Amy just shot her a weird look as she placed the girls order. A minute later she hung up the phone and sat down on the bed next to Trish.  
  
"They said they'll be right up. So, tell me why you might be in love." Amy inquired  
  
Trish let out a giggle, "I had such a good time with him, like every minute was incredible."  
  
"You guys just went bowling!"Amy cried hitting Trish with a pillow and laughing.  
  
"I know! Isn't it rediculous? I've never felt the way I do with him, I can just be me."  
  
"I'm guessing you guys kissed, right?"  
  
Trish slightly frowned.  
  
"What! He didn't kiss you?! I'm going to kick his ass! What loser!"Amy shouted as she stood up to answer the door. Amy tipped the deliverer and handed Trish one of the sundaes. "You must need this. Ice cream will make you feel better."  
  
Trish burst out laughing, "I think you've had too much caffeen! I gotta explain what happened! Jeff was helping me bowl and somehow I got a strike, so after...he started to kiss me. But then Jay, Chris, and Adam show up..."  
  
"Oh my God...what are the odds of that?"Amy said with her eyes wide open  
  
"I know, it's crazy right? So they're all giving me a hard time about going out with Jeff tonight and not them. Jay looked terrible, I felt bad, but what can I do? So basically for the rest of the night he kept starring at us."  
  
"Wow, I thought you guys were okay."Amy said taking a huge spoonful of her ice cream.  
  
"I did too, but I kinda knew that he wasn't totally cool with it all. I think it really bothers him that I was with Jeff. I just want him to get over me and be happy." Trish said with a sigh  
  
"Remember, Stacy likes Jay. You set them up and Jay'll be fine!"  
  
Trish looked at her friend, she had forgotten all about Stacy. Trish figured if she could convince Jay to go with Stacy on a double-date with her and Jeff, everything would slowly come together.  
  
Trish thought about her plan for a double-date all week. There was three steps to it; ask Jeff, ask Stacy, and convince Jay. She decided to start with Jeff.  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and all the RAW Superstars were getting ready for the house show that evening. Trish had talked to Jeff already a few times that week, but she was still nervous to ask him on a second date.  
  
"Hey...can I talk to you for a minute?"Trish said as she slowly walked into the locker room.  
  
Jeff's gaze shifted from doing up his boots to Trish, he gave her one of those shy smiles that made her melt. "Yeah, whats up?" He asked as a lock of purple hair fell in his eyes.  
  
"Uhm..."Trish shly started, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double-date tomorrow night with Jay and Stacy? We'll probably just go for dinner after RAW, and even if they don't come, do you still wanna go?"  
  
Jeff laughed and kissed her forehead, "Of course I wanna go. Since we're in San Jose maybe we could go down to the beach after, take a walk and just hang out."  
  
Trish smiled, "Sounds great, I'll see you later."  
  
As Trish walked down the hall in search of Jay, deep down she wanted him to say "no" so her and Jeff could go on their own. But she knew this was something that she needed to do for Jay, whether he knew he needed it or not.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Trish spotted Jay in a hallway by himself streching. To Trish's suprise he looked happy to see her.  
  
"Hey...are we okay?"Trish said in a friendly tone.  
  
Jay wrinkled his forehead, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" He knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, you know, when you saw me and Jeff at the bowling alley I wasn't sure..."  
  
"I don't care that you and Jeff were together, it's not like we're going out still."Jay interupted  
  
Trish knew he was lying. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with us tomorrow night, on like...kind of a double-date."  
  
"And who am I suppose to go with?"Jay said sounding slighty annoyed  
  
"Well..."Trish smiled, "I happen to know that the lovely Stacy would LOVE to go on a date with you, why don't you ask her?"  
  
Jay definately thought Stacy was hot but he didn't know if he wanted to go out with Trish and Jeff. He looked at Trish's face and gave in, he knew she was making an effort for them to stay friends. "Alright, I'll go ask her. Where are we gonna go?"  
  
"Great! I dunno where we're gonna go yet, but there's a bunch of really cool restraunts along the beach, we could just go to one of them."Trish said giving Jay a big hug.  
  
Jay made his way to go find Stacy, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation Trish put him in. "What kind of guy wouldn't be excited to find out Stacy Keibler wants to go out with him?"Jay thought to himself.  
  
As he walked into the Women's Locker room all eyes turned and looked at him. A very embarassed Jay looked down at his shoes and asked to talk to Stacy. Stacy got up excitedly from where she was sitting, and Jay reluctantly asked her to dinner.  
  
As this was happening Trish went back to find Jeff and tell him the plans were set.  
  
"So both of them are coming?"Jeff asked.  
  
"Yep."Trish nodded.  
  
"And we can ditch them after we eat _right_?"  
  
Trish laughed, "Oh, you know it!"  
  
"Okay good, you have no idea how much I just wanna go down to the beach and hang out with you. We could bring some blankets and stay up late to watch the sunrise."Jeff said painting a picture in his mind of Trish all snuggled up to him as the sun came up over the water.  
  
"That would be nice, we could have some dessert too."Trish said with a sly smile  
  
"I'm up for that."  
  
I know I said they were gonna have the date this chapter but it started to get long...so next chapter for sure, lots of Jeff and Trish


	8. Under The Stars

Disclaimer- I don't own the WWE, I don't own the Superstars, I don't own anything  
  
Monday night Trish was nothing but nerves, it didn't help that Amy told her how Jeff couldn't stop talking about going to the beach. It was 9 o'clock and they had reservations at Sunset Dragon for 10pm. Trish looked at the array of clothes she had picked out for herself. She finally decided on a pair of white pants, a cute pale green and yellow halter top, with a great pair of white heeled sandals.  
  
"Lookin' good"She thought to herself. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail and nervously looked at the clock. Just as she was about to go and look for Jeff he walked right into the locker room.  
  
Trish flashed him a huge smile, Jeff looked hot, really hot. He had on black pants, with a black dress shirt with thin silver pin-stripes.  
  
"Ready to go?"He asked.  
  
Trish nodded, "You look so hot." She blurted out.  
  
Jeff laughed, "I try...I try." As they walked towards the parking-lot he wrapped his arm around Trish's waist.  
  
"I guess we'll just wait for Jay and Stacy, and leave at the same time."Jeff said taking his keys out of his pocket.  
  
"This isn't going to be uncomfortable for you...you know having Jay there?"Trish asked  
  
"No, don't worry about it. Me and Jay are friends, and I know how much you wanna stay friends with him. It'll be fine, besides, Stacy's gonna be all over him."Jeff said reassuringly  
  
"That's true,"Trish laughed,"Me and Amy we're joking about how Stace is gonna get him drunk and take him to her hotel room."  
  
The two had a laugh over that thought and soon enough Jay and Stacy showed up in the parking lot. Stacy was definately trying, she had on the shortest denim skirt Trish had ever seen, and a cute white top.  
  
About 15 minutes later the couples were seated on the patio of Sunset Dragon. The restraunt was right on the beach, so they had an incredible setting for the meal.  
  
"How long have you guys been going out?"Stacy asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
Trish nervously shifted in her seat, "What? Did Jay tell her to ask that?" she thought to herself. "This is really only our second date."Trish said smiling at Jeff.  
  
"So Jeff wasn't a rebound guy after me!"Jay said acting as if it was a joke. Trish could see right through it, he was being a complete jerk.  
  
After that remark the conversation turned to hockey, everyone was involved except for Stacy. Jay hardly paid attention to her during dinner, and everytime he did he caught Stacy off gaurd.  
  
Trish felt really bad for her, she knew Stacy really liked Jay. So she tried a different approach.  
  
"You guys should go somewhere after dinner."Trish suggested hoping Jay would follow.  
  
"Yeah!"Stacy looked at Jay, "We should go to a club or something."  
  
Jay shrugged, "Yeah, alright. Are you guys going somewhere?" he asked pointing at Trish and Jeff.  
  
"We're gonna go hang out at the beach."Jeff said happily  
  
"But it's dark out."Jay coldy responded  
  
"It's okay,"Trish said calmly. "You guys should go clubbing for sure, don't let us get in your way.  
  
The rest of dinner was a total 180. Jay started flirting with Stacy like crazy, and said they'd hit every club in town. Trish couldn't figure out if he was doing it in a lame attempt to make her jealous or he actually liked Stacy. Once the bill was paid for Jay and Stacy were gone.  
  
"Now comes the good part,"Jeff said taking Trish's hand. He opened the back of the SUV and pulled out 2 blankets and 4 huge white pillows.  
  
"Where did you get this stuff?"Trish asked as he handed her 2 pillows.  
  
"Uh...the hotel."Jeff lied. He had actually went and bought the stuff at Pier 1 earlier that day. He wanted his night with Trish to be perfect.  
  
They walked along the beach until they found a nice spot. Jeff layed out one of the blankets and put the pillows down with it.  
  
"What's the other blanket for?"Trish asked.  
  
"It's for us, it might get cold. Come on, take off you shoes, get comfortable."  
  
Trish did as she was told. She sat down on the blanket and snuggled right up to Jeff. The beach was empty except for the two of them.  
  
"It's gorgeous out,"Trish commented looking up at the stars.  
  
Jeff smiled as he looked up. He had a million thoughts running through his mind, every single one of them about Trish. He wanted to take things slow but at the same time he wanted to make love to her till the sun came up. "I wish it we're like this all the time." Jeff said softly as he began placing little kisses on Trish's neck.  
  
Trish sighed with satisfaction as Jeff made his way to her mouth. Kissing him was incredible, like little fireworks going off inside her. She layed her head back on one of the pillows as Jeff's hand slowly went up her shirt and began rubbing the small of her back, his other hand on her thigh. Trish loosley placed her arms around his neck, she playfully turned the collar up on his shirt and ran her hand down his chest. Every kiss was getting deeper and longer, Trish couldn't help but get lost in every touch and kiss. She must have been in heaven.  
  
I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it's not over yet! Yay! Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming! Heehehehehe 


	9. Falling In Lovethe end!

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything, it's just not fair  
  
After the very hot and heavy make-out session, Jeff and Trish decided on going back to the hotel. Most of the rooms had balconys, so they decided on watching the sunrise from the privacy of Jeff's room.  
  
As the couple snuggled under blankets on a patio chair Trish sighed happily.  
  
"I never thought it would be like this."Jeff said looking at the veiw from the balcony.  
  
"Like what?"Trish asked.  
  
"Being back wrestling and stuff. I didn't think I would come back and fall for someone. I just thought I'd be back wrestling and hanging out with the guys, this is so much better than I imagined."  
  
Trish smiled, "You know, the real reason why I broke up with Jay was because I had feelings for you."  
  
A suprised Jeff turned and looked at her. "You liked me before I left?" He asked  
  
Trish nodded, "I missed you like crazy, then Amy told me you'd be coming back. So I took my chance and broke up with Jay."  
  
"That's really nice to hear. I was kind of worried I was just a rebound."  
  
"No way! Jeff, after you left you were all I could think about. I think Jay was just there to keep my mind off of you. It's crazy, but I think I'm falling in love with you."Trish said looking down at the blankets.  
  
Jeff lifted up her chin, "I think I'm falling in love with you too."He said placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
The rest of the week had been wonderful, Jeff and Trish spent every minute together. Suprisingly enough, Jay and Stacy did too. Jeff had come back to Trish and made her world better than she could have imagined, and she had done the same for him.  
  
Awww! That's it guys! Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, I didn't know how I wanted to end things, but I love happy endings so of course it had to be this way! 


End file.
